This program is aimed at the analysis of articulatory movements, particularly during normal speech production. The articulators to be examined include larynx, velopharyngeal mechanism, tongue, mandible, and lips. Techniques to be used include cinefluorography, quantitative electromyography, and acoustic analysis. The objectives of the supplemental proposal are, firstly, to develop a conceptual framework for viewing speech motor organization in ways that will illuminate its relationship to the organization of motor systems other than speech and, secondly, to undertake parallel experiments on limb coordination and articulatory coordination, using the simpler system to gain insights into the more complex speech systems.